


Deals With Memories

by Your_Local_Gay_Dealer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Major Spoilers, May add more ships as story progresses, Multi, Possible spoilers for the entire game, So are other people, Where Akira is a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer/pseuds/Your_Local_Gay_Dealer
Summary: Not all demons were always demons. That's the case with Akira. He knows he always wasn't a demon, but he couldn't  remember anything before he woke up in Mementos.The only thing he could do  was look to links into his past.





	Deals With Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first story that won't just be a one shot! Hope you enjoy the first chapter!

"Follow the rules as always, and have that painting done by the time I get back. I'll have to have a new piece for the exhibit here. You know what will happen if you don't pull through."

Yusuke silently nodded, keeping his head down. It had always been like this. Madarame, his Sensei and caretaker since his mother had died, left every once in a while to go visit his mistress. He learned from past students that used to live with them that he consequences would be severe if he didn't follow through.

Madarame looked his surviving pupil over. He had no doubt Yusuke would obey. He had done well so far. Without another word, he walked through the open door and into his limo.

Yusuke gave a sigh as the limo left.  He closed the front door and walked back into his room. He was glad whenever Madarame left to go somewhere and decided to leave Yusuke behind. It gave the boy time to actually relax and enjoy his time rather than always being spied on to make sure the superior had plagiarized works to claim as his own. Yusuke didn't mind, however. He wanted to help his Sensei make his painter's block not be known by his fans

He collapsed on the bed, deciding to go to bed early. He had all of tomorrow, considering that it was going to be Sunday. Before he knew it, he had slipped from consciousness.

Akira was walking in the Metaverse, looking for clues to his lost past. He was lost in thought, trying to come up with some sort of clue or remember something, when he came upon a familiar presence. 

Very few knew, but the Metaverse came to life when everyone slept. Doors appeared as people dreamt, creating a portal directly into the dreamer's mind. This was vital, considering this was how demons could make deals with whatever they saw the dreamer as.

What struck Akira odd, though, was the fact a door had appeared near a palace. This could be an opportunity, so he looked into the palace to find who and what the distortion is.

The ruler was Ichiryusai Madarame, a name that was familiar in his mind. He couldn't quite place why, though. Turns out this Madarame uses his students for popularity, stealing their works and claiming them as his own. He even went down a hall, where what Akira presumed was filled with paintings of past students. Each painting had a name and two dates. Except for one, which Akira couldn't walk past when he saw it. The boy in the painting had blue hair with bangs that almost covered his left eye. The boy was also a bit taller than the rest of the students his age, but what struck Akira was that there was only one date and the name Yusuke Kitagawa.

At that moment, Akira had a splitting headache, and white flashed his eyesight. When he regained sight, his vision was blurry, and what appeared to be him with others. 

The first person he recognized was Ryuji, who was a fellow demon who needed his memories back. That confirms that they shared a past, which made things a hell of a lot easier for the both of them.

The second was the boy from the painting, where he was looking at the painting of himself. He was upset to learn what his teacher had thought of him, but it obviously needed to be done for reasons still unknown to Akira.

There were two other figures there, but before Akira could get a good look at them, the memory stopped, and he returned to the reality at hand.

Akira then headed out of the palace, deciding he could look some more after going into the dream.

Yusuke found himself in a clearing surrounded by thick trees. How he got there, he had no idea, but he wasn't one to question it. He took a look around, to find that no matter how close he tried to get to the trees, he couldn't.

Yusuke was starting to get worried when he heard a voice from behind him.

"There's no use in trying to reach the tree line right now." 

Yusuke spun around, and was met by the sight of a boy with black hair that almost came over his eyes with a white mask that complemented the rest of his eccentric outfit. Yusuke spoke, trying not to sound frightened.

"Who are you and what are we doing here?"

The boy laughed, which didn't help Yusuke with his nerves being on end.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm Akira, and I'm here to make a deal with you."

Yusuke looked at Akira with suspicion, not fully trusting him.

"What kind of deal? And why me?"

"Well, a deal that would help us both, and a lot of other people."

"What is this deal? And you never answered why me."

"The deal is that I help you out of the situation you're in, and that you will help me find my past."

"What are you talking about? I haven't gotten into anything."

Akira chuckled at the other's cluelessness, while Yusuke was completely confused and worried.

"Yusuke, I'm talking about that 'Sensei' you love and train under. Don't tell me that you believed that he had painters block for almost your whole life."

Yusuke was slightly offended at what the person in front of him had said. 

"I'll have you know that I'm only helping him get out of his slump. I-"

"So you're telling me that you are completely okay with him stealing your work? That you have never thought of running away and releasing your work without being plagiarized by a fake teacher?"

Yusuke was speechless. He sighed, knowing that Akira was right. He just refused to believe it, no knowing what to do if it was true.

"So what is the deal, exactly? What would I have to do?"

"That's the complicated part on your end. I would just hang around your mind, and gain strength in your world for me to be there physically. I would help you get out of this situation. What do you say?"

Yusuke thought for a moment. He didn't really see the harm in accepting. 

"Alright, I'll accept. Is there something we have to do to make the deal official."

"Of course there is. We have to shake on it."

With that, Akira stuck out his hand, engulfed in a sapphire flame that shone with the brilliance of a star. Yusuke looked at it fearfully, not wanting to burn himself.

"Don't worry, it won't burn. All it does is make the deal official."

Yusuke took the outstretched hand, and was surprised by the warm feeling that came over his body. Once the flames went out, they pulled back their hands.

"Well, it's time for you to go back to sleep and for me to go."

Yusuke had started to feel drowsy, and fell back into slumber. Akira walked out of the dream, and went to Ryuji to tell him what he had found. 

Things were starting to come together, and Akira didn't know if it was a good thing or something terrible.


End file.
